Mistletoe Confessions
by LindsayR
Summary: After over a year of bad things happening to her, Lita finally gets the best Christmas gift ever from the one person she could always count on.


Mistletoe Confessions

By

Anessa Ramsey 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Through Armageddon and RAW 12/15/03

Pairing: Lita/Jeff

Summary:  Just a little bit of pure Christmas fluff…

Author's Note: Response to Cristal's Christmas Fic Challenge

December 1, 2003

       It took some time, but eventually he processed what he was seeing, what he was hearing on the television screen.  Trish was crying her eyes out, clutching that jersey she made for Jericho, while listening to him talk to Christian about how he was going to win the bet.  His heart ached for Trish because he knew how much she just wanted someone to love her and treat her well.  So many guys had hurt her that she deserved a decent guy.  Chris Jericho was obviously not that man and he certainly had no clue of everything that could have been his.  Neither did Christian, apparently.  His thoughts strayed to the redhead who had not been on the screen.  Lita.  She filled his mind all the time.  He couldn't escape her and he wasn't sure he wanted to.  

       He couldn't stifle the heavy sign that escaped him.  Lita.  Her name conjured images of flaming red hair and flashing hazel eyes that crinkled at the corners when she laughed.  He missed her smile, the way she had a comeback for everything, and how she made him such a better person.  He missed her so much sometimes he couldn't fathom why he left wrestling in the first place.  She was everything to him, even though she didn't know it.  That was his biggest regret, not ever letting her know that he cared for her as more than his best friend.  He had been in love with her for years, and still was. 

       His brother was a fool to let someone like her slip through his fingers.  Then again, he wasn't the smartest person either, obviously, since she had no idea how he felt about her.  His fists itched to punch Christian right in that cocky mouth of his.  He couldn't drum up one reason he shouldn't just fly out to the first show after Christmas and just take it to the young Canadian at the first opportunity he had.

       He tamped down his anger, glancing at the calendar on the wall that told him Lita would be home in a little over two weeks and he couldn't wait.  He glanced around his living room and took in the mess that was his home.  It was when his eyes landed on the pile of Christmas decorations in the corner that the idea hit him.  It was time for him to tell her.  He couldn't keep it from her anymore.  He finally knew just what to get Lita for Christmas and with any luck she wouldn't refuse what he was going to give her.

December 21st, 2003

       Armageddon and the following Monday night RAW had been disasters as far as she was concerned.  They lost the battle of the sexes match, then Jericho called the second one early, ending it before Christian could get the three count on Trish.  Sighing she rolled her back muscles.  She was tired and sore, completely ready to go home for the holidays.  Her mom was coming to North Carolina this year and she was grateful for that.  She didn't want to go to Florida, preferring to mope in the comfort of her own home instead of her mom's.  She still had a hard time dealing with the fact that Christian had done all of those things, had become her friend again, just to try and get her in bed so that he could win some lame ass bet with Jericho.  She should have trusted her initial instincts when it came to them, but she just was so hopeful at the possibility that the two men who had once been her close friends were finally becoming the men they had been before their egos got the better of them.  She was a fool.  

       She had joined Trish for five days when the petite blonde had headed home to Toronto, heartbroken and angry with herself for buying into Jericho's lies.  The only consolation that either of them had was that they had learned of the bet in time.  She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had either of them slept with the two men.  If they could even be called men.  The bet was a childish, little boy thing to do and she thanked whoever had been looking out for her every day for not letting her make a mistake she would come to regret.  Matt was already a big enough mistake in her life.  She didn't need someone like Christian to complicate things further for her.

       She sighed as she passed the house Jeff Hardy called home.  She knew she'd be seeing him soon enough, so she didn't stop as she headed toward her house, just a few miles away.  It was nice to be back to a place where everything was simple and she didn't have to worry about the pressures of her job now that Austin was gone.  She was so sick of constantly wondering if she was going to have a job or if Bischoff was going to find some reason to fire her.  At this point she wasn't sure she'd object too much.  Everything was just so complicated.

       The return of Matt to RAW was just the icing on the cake of a bad year.  She couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong between them.  Sometimes she was certain that she had dated the wrong brother.  Before Matt kissed her, when they were all still just friends, she and Jeff had been so compatible.  He was her best friend and they clicked in ways she never thought she would with anyone.  And neither of them had done a thing about it.  Instead she'd done the safe thing and went after Matt, the safe brother, when he decided that he wanted her.  It was just one item on a long list of things that she would go back and change if she could.

       She turned down her driveway her eyes widening when she saw how brightly her house was lit up.  Christmas lights hung from the roof and there were several strands of lights wrapped around the trunks of the trees in her yard.  There was even a jolly looking plastic Santa Claus and eight plastic reindeer on her lawn.  Only one person could have done all of it.  Jeff.  

       She bolted out of the car, grabbing her purse as she slammed the car door and ran into the house, forgetting about the luggage that was currently in the trunk.  She through the door open, slightly surprised to find that it was unlocked.  "Hello?" she called out when she didn't see anyone as she stepped in the door.  The lights were on but it didn't seem like anyone was there.  "Jeff?" she asked, questioningly when no one came out to greet her.

       She walked toward the living room stopping just inside the doorway.  He was there, standing in front of a huge Christmas tree that was already decorated in her favorite red ornaments and beads.  It was beautiful.  There was a new angel resting on top of the tree, it's wings outspread, red hair cascading down over a white gown.  It wasn't her usual tree topper and she knew that he had to have made it for her.  There was a candlelit table for two not far from the tree with what appeared to be a bottle of champagne chilling on it.  A dozen red roses filled a vase that rested between the candles.  But what really got her attention was the fact that Jeff Hardy was standing next to the table wearing a nice black suit.

       She froze, unable to believe what she was seeing.  His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck and his suit was crisp and pressed, all sharp angles.  It was his eyes though, that really caused her to freeze.  He was staring at her, as if he never wanted to look away.  

       She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as he walked toward her and wondered briefly if she was having a heart attack when he reached up and grazed his fingers over her cheek.  What was he doing?  Oh god, she could see it in his eyes, what he felt.  Why was he doing this?  It was going to change everything.  And somewhere, deep down she wanted it to change.  She really had chosen the wrong brother.

       Jeff's stomach was in knots as he gazed at the beautiful redhead before him.  He could see her confusion and prayed that he wasn't wrong in what he was about to do.  "Lita?" he asked, questioningly, wondering if she was okay before he continued.

       Tears filled her eyes at the sound of her name coming from his lips.  "Jeff, what are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes locked on his and his hand once again came up to cup her cheek.  

       He glanced up above her, raising her chin with his finger so she could see the mistletoe that they were standing beneath.  "It's tradition," he whispered, afraid the moment would end and he'd wake to find all of this a dream.  "It's also something I should have done a long time ago.  You've always been it for me, Lita.  Ever since the day I met you, I haven't wanted anyone else.  So if you'll have it, I'm giving you you're Christmas gift early…"

       "What is it?" Lita said breathlessly, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

       "My heart."  He was serious.  She could see it in the way he held himself, in his eyes as they gazed softly on her.  He was giving himself to her.  And the strange thing was that she knew this was right.  This moment was perfect.  She was finally getting everything she had ever wanted and hoped to find with Matt.  It wasn't going to ruin the friendship they already had, but strengthen it instead.  He was hers.  And she wanted to be his.  She was finally getting something wonderful after over a year of bad incidents.  

       "I'll take your heart," she breathed softly, leaning toward him, letting his arm circle her waist.  "But only on the condition that I can give you mine in return."

       Jeff smiled then, a beautiful smile, and it made her want to laugh and hug him and never let go.  "It's all I've ever really wanted," he said, leaning forward to capture her lips with his, kissing her breathless, letting the rest of the world fall away.  It was four days before Christmas but they had both received the best gift imaginable.  Each other. 


End file.
